We meet again!
by ashkisses
Summary: High school sweethearts Sesshomaru and Kagome are the jock and the geek of the school. Its graduation time and their parents have yet to tell them where they are being sent. They get separated only to meet again 6 years later
1. Chapter 1

"Your's always and forever," Kagome said as she placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's lips.

"Hn," he said back as he cuddled against her naked body.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had been dating for four years. Here they lay in all their naked glory. It was the night before their high school graduation and both didn't want to leave the others embrace.

"I love you," he said kissing her forehead.

Their parents knew the relationship and knew that problems were ahead after the graduation. You see, Sesshomaru had received a football scholarship while Kagome had received an academic scholarship. Kagome would be going to a ivy league school in California, while Sesshomaru would go to England. Neither knew of where they would be going, but when they did… hell would be paid.

Graduation Day

"Kagome Amber Higurashi," the principle called from the podium.

Kagome stood with a wide smile on her face while everyone cheered for her. She walked up to the podium in her white gown. They helped her up the stairs and she then made her way to the podium. She shook her principles hand and have him a hug before she received her diploma.

Many names later Sesshomaru Inu Tashio was called. The crowd cheered and the females cried. He had once been the most sexiest single guy at the school until Kagome came. She swept him off his feet and even till this day he was still on her broom. He shook the principles hand before taking his diploma and heading off the stage.

After the names were done all the graduates threw off their hats and cheered. After that everyone scattered. Sesshomaru and Kagome linked hands as they walked slowly through the crowd. Many girls were crying and promising to keep in touch. The guys were trading numbers with the girls and getting facebook names.

"Can you believe it has been 4 years," Kagome said as they finally got through the crowd.

"Your mistaken. It has been four wonderful years," he said picking her up and sitting her on the hood of his car.

He kissed her lips before they were showered by champagne.

"Miroku," Kagome yelled as she playfully kicked him.

She started pulling her wet hair out of her face and pushed it back. She then took her wet gown off revealing a black tube top dress.

"Take it off," Sango yelled laughing.

As they all took their gowns off they started planning for the celebration that night. Sesshomaru was now sitting on the car with Kagome in his lap. He was slowly licking at her champagne flavored neck.

"You taste good with champagne," he whispered in her ear.

She then turned to him and kissed his lips.

"As do you," she said before taking the bottle of champagne out of Miroku's hands and drank it.

Everyone laughed as they continued planning.

"Okay guys see you in a few hours," Sesshomaru said as he shook the last of the champagne out of his platinum white hair.

Kagome and Sesshomaru climbed into his silver convertible infinite. He cranked up the car and they peeled out the parking lot.

They stopped by Kagome's house so she could pick up her bag for the night only to be greeted by her parents.

"Congratulations," her mother said embracing her.

She then hugged Sesshomaru. Kagome's dad shook Sesshomaru's hand before kissing his daughter on her head. As her parents talked with Sesshomaru Kagome ran up to her room to get her bag. Kagome was in such a rush she never noticed that her stuff was being packed.

She ran back down stairs into Sesshomaru's awaiting arms. Kagome kissed her mother and father before she grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and left the house. She missed the sadness in her parents eyes as they left to go to Sesshomaru's parents house.

The drive to Sesshomaru's house was spent with Kagome dancing and singing to the songs on her mixed cd. Sesshomaru would look over at her every now and then and feel in love all over again. She was beautiful. The black dress mixed well with her complexion, her hair was still slightly wet and it stuck to her shoulders and arms. Her skin glistened where she was sticky and all he wanted to do was wash her clean with his tongue. Once they reached the mansion they could see the different black and silver decorations going up. Kagome clapped her hands as if she was a little child receiving something she liked.

"It looks great so far. Keep up the good work," she yelled to the maids that were decorating.

"Thank you Lady Kagome," one of them called back.

They unpacked the car and headed inside. InuTashio and Izayoi were there waiting for them.

"Congratulations," Izayoi said hugging them close, "We are both so proud of you."

InuTashio then hugged Kagome before shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

"Well I guess we will be leaving for the night see you guys tomorrow," they said before picking up their bags and making their way out the door.

InuTashio and his wife was leaving the mansion in the hands of Sesshomaru and InuYasha so that they could have their party.

Kagome and Sesshomaru then walked up stairs and into Sesshomaru's room. She placed her stuff on his floor before walking into the bathroom.

"I feel sticky. I'm going to shower," she said before turning around.

"Can I join," Sesshomaru asked up buttoning his white button up shirt.

"Yes you may. As soon as you unzip me," she said smiling at him.

He quickly unzipped her dress then set her free so she could turn on the water. He continued to undress until he was stark naked and got into the shower with her. They washed each other from head to toe trying to remove the stickiness of champagne from their bodies. By the time they were finished they wanted nothing more then to attack each other, but they had to much to do in such little time. They quickly dried themselves off before getting dressed. They made great haste as they rushed around the house doing last minuet things to get the house perfect for the party. Soon it was 9:00pm.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said waking the small girl that had fallen asleep in his arms not to long before.

"Huh," she said slowly opening her eyes.

"Go start getting ready," he said standing.

Kagome gave a stretch before she got up on her tippy-toes and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips.

"See you at the party," he said as he watched her walk out of the room.

Once Kagome reached the room she rushed around to get ready. Make-up, hair, dress, oh and she wasn't doing it alone. The servants finally got her to sit down as they did her hair, make-up, and even redid her acrylic nails. They then helped her into her dress and into her shoes. They then placed the tiny diamond necklace that Sesshomaru had gotten her for her birthday around her neck and placed her diamond studded earrings in her ears before they stepped back.

'Perfect,' she thought as she then slipped the white mask over her eyes.

The music was blasting signifying that people were there. As Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and started to mingle he felt that alone. He kept a serious face on as he talked to the masked figures knowing who they were because of their scents. After about 20 minuets the scent he had been missing the most entered the room. She was beautiful. Her feet consisted of white open toe heels and made her legs seem 100 times longer then they really were. Her dress was a simple white dress that was off the shoulder and stopped above her mid thigh. As she walked in most the guys just stared with their mouths wide open. The white mask on her face did little to cover up who she was, but it did make her look mysterious.

Sesshomaru slowly approached her before taking her hand. He then kissed as he looked into her eyes.

"Beautiful," he muttered against her hand.

**Sesshomaru POV **

Her body looked perfect in that dress. It looks perfect all the time, but in the dress her curves are even more defined and her skin more creamy. Her grinding on me isn't helping. That perfect body.

"Baby I want to do so naughty things to you right now," I whispered into her ear.

As the night continued I couldn't keep my hands off of her. When the night came to an end I couldn't help but thank the Kami's. Kagome had gotten me so horny I was about to lose myself. We said our good-byes to our friends most never to be scene again. As the last person left I couldn't resist the urge to throw the sexy angel over my shoulder and carry her to my room. The rest of the night was spent making sweet love until we were to worn out to even move. She fell asleep wrapped in my arms and the next morning she was gone.

No one knows where she went, but my heart couldn't stand knowing. Had she left me for another man? What was the deal. She was gone, never to be heard of again.

**6 YEARS LATER**

It had been 6 long years since that night and still I could feel her skin, taste her kiss, see her. This was insane.

I am now in California hosting a press conference in the hotel I was staying at. I was staying in the Presidential suite at the St. Regis Monarch Beach Resort & Spa. (I DO NOT OWN THE HOTEL NOR THE ROOMS OR AREAS IN THE HOTEL) I would be here for a week then I would leave to go back home. After graduating I had gone to New England then got drafted to the best team in the NFL. I was the MVP and the most important player. The wealth, fame, and ladies never got to me because there was only one person on my mind.

"Sesshomaru the conference starts in about 5 minuets you might want to get down there," Miroku said opening my door slightly.

After graduating from college as a lawyer Miroku couldn't find a job. Being Miroku's best friend and knowing that he was good when it came to money and legal documents I decided to make him my manager. He was always on point and did a very good job. He was one of those people that if you ask them to do something they give you a thousand percent.

"Okay I will be right there," I said as I slipped out of my robe and dried off my wet body. I then slipped into some black slacks and a button up white shirt. It was very casual but formal at the same time. I left my top two buttons undone and pushed my hair over my shoulder before walking out the door. I placed my hands in my pockets and walked towards the elevator. I got onto the elevator and waited till it reached my stop.

Once the dinging stopped I made my way toward the meeting room. As I walked a voice caught my ear. It wasn't just a voice it was an angelic voice, and a very familiar one even though I couldn't put my finger on it. I turned slowly and it happened in slow motion it started at her flawless, golden, beautiful tan legs that were embraced by 6 inch yellow open-toe heels that wrapped around her calf. Her knees were barely seen under the yellow and white sundress that covered the rest of her legs from sight. Something about those legs seemed to familiar. The dress tightened around her waist showing off her deep curvaceous upper body and to end the dress the top was strapless and clung to her breast pushing them up. Her arms looked delicate but toned and was decorated with a small diamond bracelet. Her neck was flawless, tones, and golden. Then her face. That face.

"It couldn't be," I whispered to myself as I watched her.

She came to a stop in the lobby.

"Hey look it's the super model Kagome Higurashi. I'm going to ask for her autograph," a guy said smiling.

I watched as he walked up to my old lover. She slowly took off her yellow sun hat and shades before passing them to a man behind her. That's when I noticed the group standing behind her with bags and other such things.

I turned back to her and watched as she signed autographs and smiled at her fans.

"Should I approach her," I asked myself out loud.

"You should," a voice said.

I turned my head to see Miroku beside me. I gave him a small nod before heading over to the group sounding the goddess. The crowd parted for me giving a clear passage to the woman.

"Hn," I said roughly.

She looked up and her baby blue and silver eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru," she said softly.

"It is I," I said giving her a blank look.

She stood up straight and brushed the invisible wrinkles out of her dress.

"It's wonderful to see you again," she said looking up with a big smile.

"You too," I said softly.

"Hey Sesshomaru the press won't hold much longer," Miroku said walking over to me.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome said smiling.

"Hey Kags," he said back before embracing her.

I watched the scene and thought I needed to get away. It hurt so much. She had left me, hurt me, and broke me. Never again.

"Well pleasure to see you again Ms. Higurashi, but I have business to attend to," I said before holding out my hand.

She looked down at my hand then back to my face. Her face held a sad expression.

"Yes your press awaits," she said grabbing my hand.

The first contact in 6 years was like fireworks. I wanted her so much and I could tell she wanted me too, but no I couldn't have her. She would never be mine again.

I bent and kissed her hand before turning on my heels and walking to my press conference. After about 20 minuets I was joined by Miroku. The press conference lasted for 2 hours and I was so happy when Miroku asked for the last question.

"You are the most eligible bachelor in the states when are you going to settle down," one asked.

I looked to Miroku and then back at the reporter.

"I have no plans at this moment to settle down, but when I do find that one you will be the first one to know," I said before standing.

They applauded and took pictures as I shook hands and left.

"What did you and Kagome talk about," I asked Miroku as we got into the elevator together.

"You and her are having dinner tonight at the Shikon Jewel restaurant," He said his back to me.

I glared but knew I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted to catch up with the woman who still held my heart.

"Hn," I said before getting off the elevator on my floor.

"You pick her up at 7 from her hotel room. She is staying in the Executive guestroom here is the number. It's going to be romantic so there will be a tux on your bed," Miroku said before turning and leaving.

I growled at being told what to do but I knew there was a reason for it. I sat behind my computer and turned on my favorite workout song as I did some push ups. It was now 6 so I decided to shower and get ready. Once out of the shower I walked into my bedroom seeing a garment bag on the bed. I opened it and pulled the black and white tux out. I dried my hair before lotioning and deodorizing and slipping into my tux. I put on some cologne and put my hair into a pony. I did some finishing touches before walking out the door. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand to her room number. Once I approached I noticed the 2 body guards standing at the door. One looked at me up and down before knocking on the door.

"Yes," her angelic voice asked.

"Your date is here," he said in his deep voice.

"Send him in," she said again.

He then opened the door and I walked in.

"Stay in the lobby for a second," she said rushing around in the next room.

I stood and waited and then she walked out. If I weren't the strong demon I was I would have been on the floor. She was wearing a floor length black dress that had diamonds stringed as the straps that held the dress on her shoulders. The front of it was a deep v showing cleavage that was more than perfect. Right under the end of the V was a belt like thing that wrapped around her. The dress stayed tight as it went down then it started to get looser around her legs. It ended in a black pool around her feet. Her black hair cascaded over her shoulder matching dress perfectly. Her jewelry consisted of simple diamond earrings and her simple diamond bracelet.

"Ready," she asked looking up at me.

I slowly approached her and placed my hand on her cheek.

How was I supposed to resist the woman I loved so much.

I could feel her breath on my cheek as I got closer to her. I put my lips against her cheek before slowly heading toward her lips. She willingly let me kiss her lips and as contact happened I was reminded of every touch, kiss, love making, everything.

"I've missed you so much," she said as I pulled away from her lips.

"Then why did you leave," I asked her.

She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"Ask your step-mom. Let's go to dinner," she said softly.

I nodded and thought about when I was going to talk to my step mom.

Kagome and I got into the black limo that pulled up in front of the hotel. Many people lined up to see us and take pictures. I let Kagome walk in front of me and that's when I noticed the back of the dress was open and lined with diamonds like the rest of the dress. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a little smile.

'She is still so beautiful,' I thought to myself as the driver helped her into the car.

I got in after her and the ride to the restaurant was spent in silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. A thousand questions were going through my head.

'What could my step mom have done to make Kagome leave?' I asked myself as we pulled up at the restaurant.

I got out the helped her out. Her hands were as soft as ever and that small smile that graced her lips was still so brilliant. We slowly walked into the eating establishment with our arms linked. Many of the people dinning in the restaurant were famous or rich. I noticed many and nodded my head to them to tell them I remembered them. The waiter then led us outside. Kagome looked up at me with a confused look on her face. He then walked us around to where there was a view of an ocean then when we turned there was a pool. The pool had glass over it and on top of the glass was a table with candles, roses, the works.

"Your table awaits," said the grinning waiter.

"May I," I asked taking her hand.

I helped her down the one step then to the table. It seemed that the restaurant let some water on top of the glass so it was wet but beautiful. Unlike other girls who would have freaked out of the wet dress and shoes Kagome enjoyed it. I pulled out her chair and pushed her in before heading over to my chair. When I sat she had both of her elbows on the table and was looking at me.

"Your absolutely beautiful," I said to her while I looked into her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went perfectly with her beauty and wonderful personality it ended well. As we climbed back into the limo we sat in a comfortable silence until we reached the hotel. It was quiet out now and we were able to walk into the hotel without getting ambushed. Before we walked in we looked up at the stars and just talked quietly. I walked her to her room and we stood in the doorway. Her body guards turned their backs to us as we stood at the door.

"Sesshomaru, I had a wonderful time," she said looking up at me.

He eyes twinkled and love and lust glistened in her eyes.

"If that's so then let me get you breakfast tomorrow," I said placing my hands on her hips and pulled her close.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled me close.

"How about breakfast in bed," she asked with a small smile on her face.

I smirked before kissing her hard. I then picked her up and took her inside the room.

"I've missed you so much," I said putting her on the bed.

I started taking off my tux but realized that I was too excited that if I wasn't careful I would destroy this whole ensemble.

"Baby relax," Kagome said getting on her knees on the bed and kissing my lips. She kissed me slowly as she moved my hands and used her own hands to unbutton my tux. I was now wearing my pants and my boxers while she was still fully dressed.

"You're a little over dressed," I said before helping her stand.

I turned her back to me and pulled the tiny zipper down. I slowly moved the straps down her shoulders and the dress slowly moved down her body to pool around her ankles. Her skin was flawless and soft. She wore no bra and a thong. I slowly kissed down her back till I reached the top of her thong. I pulled it down before kissing her ass cheeks. I came back up her body and turned her around.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes, angel," I said back kissing her forehead.

"How much did you miss me," she asked me.

"I can show you better then tell you," I said before throwing her on the bed and pulling down my pants and boxers. I slowly climbed on top of her and kissed her lips. Our tongues battled for dominance trying to see who would win. I moved down her lips to her neck foreplay was great and all but I didn't know if I could last much longer. I needed her. Bad. I placed my fingers at her entrance to make sure she was ready for me. She was wet and I purred my appreciation to her. She moaned quietly as I positioned myself at her entrance. I put the head in and she gasped. She was tight, tighter then I remembered. I then pushed all the way in.

"Your so tight Kagome," I moaned into her ear.

We set a rhythm and made love all night me coming 3 times and her coming 9 times. Finally we laid in bed wrapped in each others arms. Our bodies were soaked and our breath labored.

"Why did you leave me," I asked her while I rubbed small circles on her back.

She sighed softly before sitting up and looking up at me.

"After we fell asleep I heard a crash down stairs. I got up to see what the source was when I saw your step mom. She had thrown a vase at the wall. She told me that you would be going to New England for college and that I needed to leave you alone. She said that with me being here you would never be able to be successful that I was a distraction. I was hurt but I knew it was true. She told me I was a good for nothing human and that you needed someone of your own stature. How could someone like you be a big time football player when your trying to love me at the same time. I had to let you go but it was not easy. I was surprise you never got the letter I left you. I left it on the pillow where I was laying," she said looking into my eyes.

My eyes bled red and before I knew it I had her under me and I was pushing her into the bed.

"Never ever leave me again," I said growling at her.

She smiled a sweet smile. The scent of fear never coming over that beautiful scent.

"I don't plan on," she said before pulling me close.

I laid on her chest and listened to her heart beat. Before I knew it I was asleep. For once in the last 6 years I had a good nights sleep with the woman I love.

The next morning the sun spread across the room. My eyes opened slowly and I looked up at the beauty that was still under me. I smiled as the sun fanned over her beautiful flawless skin. I stared at her for a few minuets before her baby blue eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched then looked down at me.

"Hey handsome," she said smiling at me.

We spent a few more moments in bed before we got out. I was about to get dressed when there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly. There stood Miroku with a bag with clothes in it. He was on the phone and looking at a clipboard. I smiled before grabbing the bag and closing the door behind me. I turned and dropped the bag quick. I guess since it was late last night I didn't get a good look at Kagome, but here she stood in all her naked glory. The sun was shining across her body as she stretched. I always knew she had a perfect body but now she was even more perfect then a goddess and being a demon I met many goddesses.

"Are you going to just stare at me or are you going to shower with me," she asked before walking into the bathroom her hips swaying as she walked.

In the shower we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. After about an hour of cleaning and sexing we finally got out. We dried off then got dressed. Kagome was styling a pair dark skinny jeans and a tank top that tied under her breast. The shirt was red so she threw on a pair of red flats before doing her make-up. She did it simple as to not take away from her natural beauty. She then brushed her hair down making it wavy. I got dressed in the red polo and dark jeans and my red and white Air Forces. We then walked out the door only to see Miroku and Kagome's manager. As we walked they followed telling us the things we had to do today. Kagome and I stopped and faced each other smiling before kissing. It felt so right to be with her again. Miroku and Sasha shut up as we put our shades on held hands and exited the hotel.

"Follow them please," Miroku said to the guards before sighing.

"Let's go get some coffee," Sasha said before walking into the nearest coffee shop.

Kagome and I made our down the street trying to avoid any looks we were doing good until someone shouted, "IT'S SESSHOMARU TASHIO AND KAGOME HIGURASHI."

We busted out running and laughed the entire way. Sesshomaru then did the unexpected and grabbed me and jumped. We landed on the top of a close building where we got on the ground and chilled. We laughed as we wrapped our arms around each other. We sat there till the crowds seemed to disperse. We then got up and he picked me up and jumped off the roof top. We straightened out our clothes and continued on our way. A car pulled up beside us and rolled down the window.

"If your going to see your parents I advise you get in," Miroku said smiling.

Sasha was in the passenger seat balancing check books and on the phone talking about a photo shoot. I shrugged my shoulders and we got into the car. Miroku drove the speed limit and spoke on his phone all the while looking at Sasha from the corner of his eye. I didn't know what but they seemed into each other. About an hour later we reached the mansion. My eyes flashed a dangerous red as Kagome and myself got out he car.

"We will be waiting," Sasha said never looking up.

We walked up to the front door and I knocked. Moments later my dad opened the door.

"Sesshomaru, what a surprise." My dad said to me.

I then moved and he saw Kagome.

"Kagome, my child it has been forever," he said before embracing her.

"Father I wish this was a more friendly visit, but it's not," I said putting a very serious face.

"Son why are you here," he asked seriously.

"HUN who's at the door," my step mom called down the stairs.

I growled as she came to the door.

"Hello Sesshomaru," she said about to embrace me.

I was hiding Kagome behind my back as I backed up.

"Why did Kagome leave," I asked her my eyes flashing red.

Her heart started to race.

"Why the sudden interest son," she asked looking nervously at my father then back at me.

I moved and she gasped as she saw Kagome.

"Son what's this about," my father asked stepping aside so we could come in.

"Your wife told Kagome to leave that she was a distraction and a good for nothing human. She made Kagome feel so bad that she left trying to things about what's best for me," I said while staring at my step mom.

"Is this true," my dad asked looking down at the woman.

She was so mad her face was turning red.

"Yes, it is she was distracting our son from what he wanted and needed and I couldn't let that happen. So I told her what I told her then took the letter she wrote and burned it. I wanted you to be with someone who was of our stature and she wasn't. She is a dirty little human whore. All models are, she isn't even pretty that's probably how she got into the modeling industry fucking every guy that said he was a big time photographer!" She yelled.

I then slapped her. My step mom looked up at my father trying to find some help. He lowered his head and walked away. I was going to kill her. She insulted my soon-to-be mate and caused my demon the most pain. I reached back until a hand grabbed mine.

"She doesn't deserve to die. I think knowing that she is hated is enough," Kagome said before placing my hand on her heart.

I smiled before kissing her and we made our way to the door.

"Be glad that she is so sweet," I said growling back at the woman who was now on the floor crying.

We got back into the car and Kagome snuggled into me. The drive back was silent but I was proud of the drowsy angel in my arms. By the time we reached the hotel Kagome was fast asleep. I noticed that the press was already prepared for our entrance. I got out and walked over to Kagome's door. I then picked her up bridal style and took her inside. I avoided all microphones and camera's as I quickly walked into the building. Once back in her I laid her down and kissed her forehead. I had an interview on ESPN in a few minuets so I had to change and get down to the ESPN station.

Once ready I left a note with Sasha and left with Miroku. During the interview my nose hairs were tickled by a familiar scent. I looked to my left to see Kagome standing with Miroku. I gave her a small smile which did not go unnoticed by the interviewers.

"So Mr. Tashio you are known as the most eligible bachelor in the states. Have you found that special person?" One of the interviews asked looking back and forth between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Yes, and actually she is here," Sesshomaru said standing before motioning her to come join him.

They moved the camera to her and she was shaking her head. She then gave and joined Sesshomaru's side.

"Now all may know this beautiful lady as none other then the super model Kagome Higurashi. Also known as our big time football player's girlfriend," the other interviewer said before smiling at the couple who were now standing hand in hand.

"We will be back after these messages," they said smiling at the camera.

We said our good-byes to those in the studio and made our way to the car.

"Kagome didn't you have an interview today also?" I asked her as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Actually I still do I want you to come along. I'm going to a teen shelter to take to young girls and boys. I thought it would be nice for them to see two good role models. Plus the guys would more then likely want to see you more then they want to see me," she said smiling.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence other then the soft relaxing sounds of Mozart playing through the speakers. Pulling up at the school they were lines of photographers, fans, and interviews already waiting for us. Security was lined up to prevent anything from happening. Kagome looked at me and smiled.

"Are you ready," I asked her softly.

"Yes," she said before the door opened and I got out.

I then reached out for her hand which she took gratefully. It was very interesting how we wore the same color today on accident. I was wearing a red Polo with some dark jeans, and red/white airs. Kagome was wearing a red and white sundress with red and white pumps. The dress hugged her just right and almost made me wish we were back at the hotel. As we walked toward the open doors of the school many flashes went off and many questions were asked. Kagome and I smiled for a few pictures before entering the building. We were followed in by Miroku and Sasha. We were then lead by a woman in all khaki she had a scowl on her wrinkled face that proved that she didn't want us here.

KAG POV

When we entered the room the students were sitting around their desk doing an assignment that I had told the teacher I would need done. Students then noticed our presence and stopped their work. I looked at their sad faces, the faces of those rejected, and hurt and knew that I had to bring some kind of light.

"Where is the auditorium," I asked the teacher.

She pointed and I set up everything. The students started piling into the large auditorium filling it up completely. I sat on the stool and picked up a microphone. I waited for it to get quiet before I spoke.

"Good afternoon," I said in a soft voice.

Only a few people responded. I felt my heart break at some of the faces on these kids.

"I have had every teacher select one student who will come up and talk about why their self-confidence is low," I said into the microphone.

The selected students came up and each read a reason off of their paper. The tears started to roll down my face as I listened to their stories. When they were done reading they all gathered around and I told my story. The smallest one was sitting on my lap playing with my fingers.

SESS POV

I watched as she sat and talked with the kids and couldn't stop think about what a wonderful mother she would make. She was perfect. As soon as she was done with her story the children's faces were brighter and they had a twinkle of hope in their eyes. They then were able to ask us questions and get our autographs. After we were done we went back to the hotel.

The scent of sadness never left Kagome's beautiful form. Once we reached my room she broke down crying. My beautiful angel was falling apart and I didn't know what to do except hold her. That's how Miroku and Sasha us an hour later. I was sitting with her on the floor. She was sitting in my lap and I was softly stroking her hair. She was now asleep but looking very pale.

"Is she okay," Sasha asked softly with a concerned look.

"She will be okay, she just needs some rest," I said before picking her up bridal style and putting her in my bed.

"Well you have that party for the mayor in about two hours. So if she wakes up in time you may bring her along. I'm sure the mayor and his wife will enjoy the company," Miroku said smiling down at the dark haired beauty.

"Sesshomaru I hope you realize how lucky you are to have such a compassionate, beautiful, loving woman," Miroku said before leaving with Sasha.

I looked down at her and smiled.

I gave her about 30 minuets to sleep before I undressed her and put her in the bath with me. She woke moments later sighing as the water caressed her naked skin.

"Good morning," I said to her kissing her forehead.

"Hey," she whispered against my chest.

"We have a party for the mayor and his wife in an hour so lets wash up," I said to her before giving her the rag.

I watched as she bathed and felt myself harden.

"We can be late," I said before attacking her.

I was sitting with her straddling my waist. She then slide down on my dick and I hissed at the tightness. We knew we didn't have long so we set a fast hard pace before finishing and cleaning ourselves. We then got dressed. I dressed in a black and white tux and Kagome dressed in a strapless white dress. It was silk and hugged her curves and drug on the floor. She had white shoes that were high and wrapped around her ankle. The shoes were open toe revealing her perfectly pedicured toes. Her hair was down in waves and her swoop bang covered her left eye.

"You look amazing," I said walking up to her and kissed her forehead.

She gave me a small smile and I could feel that something was wrong. I gave her a worried look but decided that we could discuss that later.

The ride to the venue was very quiet. It was a very uncomfortable silence that caused me to shudder at the tension in the air. Once reaching the venue I helped Kagome out the car and we made our way up the stairs. Many photographers and interviews were there trying to get the dirt on the relationship but neither of us were up for it. Before entering Kagome gave a deep breath and placed a smile on her face before walking in. I watched after her and saw her staring to mingle with others. I stood off to the side and watched as I sipped on my fluke of champagne. Her face was bright with happiness but her eyes were the opposite. The twinkle wasn't there.

As the night progressed I tried to ignore it. The party ended with the mayor and his wife thanking all and everyone leaving. Kagome and I didn't speck in the car and when we got to the hotel she said thanks and headed to her room. My eyes followed her lone figure as she headed to the elevator. I didn't know what to do, I had never been in this situation before. I shook my head and headed to my room. I sat in the living room thinking for about 2 hours when there was a knock.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku's voice called out.

"Yes," I said after giving a sigh.

"She's gone," he said in a whisper.

"What do you mean," I said standing up and looking at him.

My jaw clenched and my eyes flashed red.

"Her flight was tonight. She had to go to Hawaii," Miroku said holding his head down.

'That's what was wrong,' I thought to myself before grabbing my jacket.

"I'm going to get her," I said heading to the door.

"It's too late. Her flight left a hour ago," Miroku said softly.

I paused at the door and dropped my jacket.

"I had her back and I let her go again," I said placing my back on the door.

I let out a roar that made Miroku shutter as my eyes bled red. My heart hurt to think my loved one wasn't near anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at the airport and went straight to my private jet.

'Your not getting away from me,' I thought before boarding the jet.

Miroku and I had decided to take flying school so we could buy a jet and be able to use it whenever we wanted without getting a pilot. We got into our seats and waited for the green light from the tower.

"Your runway is clear Tashio Bird," I voice said flowing through the radio.

We started at a slow pace before speeding up and before we knew it we were in the air. The flight to Hawaii would take us about 5 to 6 hours. We prepared ourselves for the ride and we shot the 6 hour fly out of the water. It was about 5 pm in Hawaii when we landed. As soon as I got off the plane I turned into my full demon and sniffed out the love of my life.

I flew through the skies at an incredible speed concentration on her smell and where I was going. Once I had a lock on her scent I was in front of her building in seconds. As I landed I changed into my humanoid form and walked into the building. There were gasp's, oh's, and aw's as they watched the scene. I sniffed out which specific room she was in and busted into the room. All the eyes turned to me as I interrupted the press conference.

KAG POV

I was answering a question from one of the millions of reporters when the doors busted open.

I looked up to see a topless Sesshomaru panting there. He had a feral look in his eyes as our eyes caught. He quickly walked up onto the platform until he was inches away from me.

SESS POV

Her eyes looked up at me confused but held so much happiness.

"What are you doing here," she asked never taking her eyes from mine.

I quickly covered the inches between our bodies and kissed her sweet lips. She gasped against my lips before relaxing and excepting the kiss. Our tongues tangled against each other and we could careless about the cameras that flashed and the video's being made. I pulled away from her lips to stare at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. Her lips were slightly bruised from the intense kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she gave me a smile. Kagome then jumped into my arms and I spun her around.

Miroku then entered and gave me a jacket. I slipped it on then got down on one knee in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, I don't want you to ever leave me again. I have never felt as much pain as when I sat in my hotel room by myself. Will you be my wife so we will never have to be without each other?" I asked her pulling out the 5 carat diamond ring.

She gasped and tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes," she said before jumping into my arms and kissing me.

I slipped the ring on her finger and all the reports awed and took pictures.

"When will the wedding be?" a reporter asked.

I turned to him and smiled.

"Tomorrow near the ocean," I said smiling down at my grinning fiancé.

NEXT DAY- WEDDING DAY

"Sesshomaru you may kiss your bride," the priest said.

I smiled before removing the veil from Kagome's beautiful face. The kiss was chaste but extremely passionate. Everyone cheered throwing up roses. Kagome and I smiled to everyone as we exited. We hugged Miroku and Sasha before climbing into our getaway car.

"So where to now my wonderful husband," Kagome asked cuddling up to him.

"How about to a nice hotel in Europe," I said smiling down at her.

"Sounds perfect," she said as we traveled to the airport.

We boarded onto another private jet that actually had a hired pilot. We departed and Kagome and I kissed as we watched the beautiful green meadows of Hawaii fade away.

It wasn't a perfect happily ever after, but it was perfect to us.


End file.
